love and emotions
by etowa-ru faia
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends and Syaoran has always been Sakura's secret crush. Unfortunately Syaoran never liked her more than a friend as she was just a plain jain. But soon she finds herself in the arms of Syaoran. But what's the catch to h
1. Default Chapter

Love and Emotions

Chapter 1

Ting Tong 

A boy with chocolate brown hair went to the door and was ready to face what was behind the blasted door. He carefully took hold of the knob and started to twist it, closing his eyes shut ....

"**_My dear descendant! And how are you this morning?"_**

"Awful... Thanks to you!"

"Now now Syaoran is this the way to greet your Best friend?"

By this time Syaoran was boiling with rage but his '_best friend' _Eroil continued anyways. "No time to be angry with me now Syaoran. We are getting late for college. Hurry up!"

This snapped Syaoran out of his 'I will kill Eroil' mummy trance "Shit!"

"Dammit we are late!" Syaoran murmured under his breath so that only Eroil could heard him. They were creeping across the college walls so that they could jump up the wall where nobody could see them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you .... The understatement of the year.. Are you crazy Syaoran! (Could hear that record reverse, you know....) we are _Half.An.Hour.Late._"

"Could you cut your sarcasm? _Geese!" _Syaoran said as he finally found a place to jump across the wall from. "Here goes nothing"

Syaoran scaled the wall and landed on the other side. Eroil clean landed just seconds after him.

"Made it alive. _Whew_! "Eroil exclaimed as he wiped away some imaginary beads of sweat from his forehead which perhaps '_only he'_ could perceive being the extraordinary creature he _truly_ was!

"Eroil! You make it sound as if we just came from WORLD WAR 1!"Syaoran exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Syaoran! Can't you see here I am trying to think here?"

"You were trying since you were two! But unfortunately Ladies and gentlemen he has never succeeded till this day. Let observe a moment of silen...."

"And may I have the pleasure to know what the two of you are doing here?

Ha! Ha! Ha! A cliffhanger!!!! I don't know what you guys think 'bout my story. So, please be generous and tell me. Thus we reach to the conclusion of please RR. Oh! And yeah the real story starts in the next chapter. I absolutely cannot write long chapters as I am very impatient so, try to be patient with me and bear with my short chapters. Can you please please read my other stories and tell me whether you like it or not and whether I should continue or not? Ja!


	2. Something to consider

Love and Emotions

Chapter 2 – The invitation

Special thanks to Saku for reviewing this story's first chapter. I needed the inspiration.

Disclaimer – I **_do not_** own CCS or any of the current following characters except for some of them like the teachers and you know...

Syaoran scaled the wall and landed on the other side. Eroil clean landed just seconds after him.

"Made it alive. _Whew_! "Eroil exclaimed as he wiped away some imaginary beads of sweat from his forehead which perhaps '_only he'_ could perceive being the extraordinary creature he _truly_ was!

"Eroil! You make it sound as if we just came from WORLD WAR 1!"Syaoran exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Syaoran! Can't you see here I am trying to think here?"

"You were trying since you were two! But unfortunately Ladies and gentlemen he has never succeeded till this day. Let observe a moment of silen...."

"And may I have the pleasure to know what the two of you are doing here?"

Syaoran and Eroil looked at each other with dread in their faces. _Gulp_.

They nodded to each other confirming that they both shall look at 'Medusa' and die of shock together.

They turned their heads around and...

"_**Takashi!!!!"**_

"Yeah! Who else did you think I am? Medusa or something?" Takashi exclaimed waving his hands like a lunatic since he can't roll his eyes, as he hasn't got any eyes. "And now what are you guys waiting for? Let's go. Don't wanna miss anymore classes, do ya now?"

If anyone had seen Syaoran's and Eroil's faces, _they_ would have died because of the awful amount of anger sprouting off of their ears. And with feet as heavy as Godzilla's both of them hurried to their classes.

Lunch

Syaoran came out of his class and saw Eroil talking to the 'popular' group of students.

"...so what is so special about it?" He heard Eroil ask the guys

"We are going to my farm house to stay overnight and party overnight."

"That's cool!"

"So what's the catch?" Everyone turned around to see Syaoran standing there.

Eroil smiled at his friend's suspicious nature "Oh! Hi Syaoran and there **_is_** no catch." and Eroil looked at the others with a I-AM-RIGHT-RIGHT? Look.

The boy named roger looked unsure which wiped the smile off Eroil's face" Actually there is a catch to it."

"And that would be ..."Eroil asked obviously pissed off with them.

"You can only come as couples." Roger's girlfriend Tina answered

"But ... but ... but"Eroil stammered, "We don't have girlfriends!"

"Sorry, But If you want to come you gotta get one!" And with that they quickly left.

Syaoran and Eroil

"Syaoran, I wanna go!" Eroil wailed like a baby.

"I know, even I want to go"Syaoran said with a why-is-it-always-us kind of an expression. Suddenly Eroil's sulking expression changed into a We-still-have-hope expression as he yelled "Eureka! Let's go to the Love Guru"

Cafeteria

Syaoran and Eroil entered into the cafeteria and searched around for 'the love guru'. When they finally found him they say that a girl quickly said something to him and left after she left Rocky 'the love guru' gave her a flying kiss and yelled at her "I'll call you later!"

Eroil whispered in Syaoran's ear "How does he always do it?"Syaoran just shrugged in answer.

They slowly approached Rocky and sat down opposite to him.

"Hey guys, so, what is your problem?"

"Well ..."Syaoran started "we kinda wanted to go to this party but we can't go as it is only for couples..."

"...so, you want me to hook you guys up with pretty lasses eh!"

"Yeah!"

Rocky turned towards Syaoran and said "But your problem is over. There is a girl you can get without any problems!"

Syaoran had a confused expression on his face "but who?"

"Who else, but your childhood friend Sakura" Rocky answered.

"NOOOOO WWAAYY!"

"Why?"

"She's a plain Jane!"

"So? When did I tell you to make her your girlfriend permanently? Just for the night Syaoran. Consider it...."

Please review!

Ja ne!


	3. Operation 'Sakura'

Love and emotions

Chapter 3 – Plan 'Sakura'

Disclaimer – I have no idea why I don't own CCS. Reality bites and the truth is that I don't own CCS. But I own some of the characters in this story.

Sorry to all those who asked me to send them an E-mail but I can't help it. You see I don't know how to E-mail. I get confused! So, it would be a great help if you guys tell me how to accomplish this tremendously difficult task!

"...So, you want me to hook you guys up with pretty lasses eh!"

"Yeah!"

Rocky turned towards Syaoran and said "But your problem is over. There is a girl you can get without any problems!"

Syaoran had a confused expression on his face "but who?"

"Who else, but your childhood friend Sakura" Rocky answered.

"NOOOOO WWAAYY!"

"Why?"

"She's a plain Jane!"

"So? When did I tell you to make her your girlfriend permanently? Just for the night Syaoran. Consider it...."

Syaoran got up from his seat followed by Eroil and nodded "I will. And thanks for the advice. Ja!"

**Other side of the Café**

"But you have to do this, Syaoran!"

"She is not my kind Eroil! And you know that she is not the kind of girl who will let anything like that to happen between us. She won't even let any guy hold her hand! She will think that he is trying to make a wrong move."

"But Syao! She will let you make a move and even let you hold her hand 'cause everyone knows that she has a thing for you!"

"Stop bothering me Eroil!"

"I will if you say 'yes'!"

"O.K"

"What did you just say?"

"I said O.K! O.K!"

"O.K! Then let's go to Rocky"

"SO Syaoran I see you have made a decision. Am I right?" Rocky asked looking high and mighty.

"Yes I have. So, tell me how will I get Sakura as you are the master!" Syaoran asked

"Yeah1 you must be real good. You are always with a girl. When we came into the café this morning you were sitting with a girl!" Eroil stated

"You saw that!"

#Flashback#

Monica came and sat down opposite to Rocky. She gave him a tight slap "If you come near me once again I am going to lodge a police complaint against you." she said calmly "You hear me?"

"Clearly!" Rocky said shaking from inside but calm from outsi9de because he did not want to show anyone that girls actually hated him.

# End of flashback#

"How.... How much exactly did you see?" Rocky asked

"Since she said some thing and immediately left" Eroil answered.

"Oh1 O.K here's the plan"

Sakura's pove

Knock Knock 

I saw the professor look up and followed his gaze and saw...Syaoran standing at the door. I didn't know what he was doing here 'cause he definitely wasn't in this class. He looked at me once and asked the professor "May I come in sir?" The

Professor nodded and continued to take the roll call.

He came and sat down on the seat next to me. I looked at him with confused eyes. The professor completed to call the names of the student and looked at Syaoran. Like me, with confused eyes and said "Your name is not in the register. You must be having a friend in this class!"

"Not friend sir, _Girlfriend_" A student answered from behind me. And I felt my cheeks heat up. Extremely. I looked at Syaoran once again. He just simply answered "No offence sir, but I came to this class as I wanted to hear your magnificent lectures personally. I lectures I have so often heard of!"

The professor was dumbfounded and I could not help but smile his naive ness. He totally fooled by Syaoran's buttering allowed him to sit down.

"_Hey Sakura_!"

I looked up from my notebook and turned to see Syaoran looking at me. He said in a hushed tone "Sakura I need to talk to you urgently."

"Not now Syaoran!"

The professor must've heard that cause he took my name immediately followed by Syaoran's. He than said angrily "you want to talk then you may go out of the class and talk as much as you want.

"I am absolutely sorry sir. It won't happen again!" I immediately answered as I got scared and did not fancy being kicked out of the class. But Syaoran had to make it worse as he interrupted the professor and said, "It's O.K sir, we'll go out of the class." And with that he took hold of my hand and quickly dragged me out of the class.

He took me to an empty bench, which was quite far away, and very less number of human souls were around. He made a gesture to me and following that I sat down on the bench. He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes and then looked around as if searching for something. His gaze landed on something behind me. He looked in that direction for a while and then looking at me once again he spoke "I have something very important to tell you."

"Then tell it to me!" I urged. He looked at the same place behind my back and then looked at me. His eyes softened and he said "Sakura, I am in love!"

Thanks for reviewing every body. Plz read my other stories and tell me whether to continue or not.


	4. Syaoran's great act

Love and Emotions

Chapter 4 – Syaoran's marvelous act

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

Previous episode

He took me to an empty bench, which was quite far away, with almost a nil amount of human souls around. He made a gesture for e to sit down and I did just that. He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes and then looked around as if searching for something. His gaze landed on something behind me. He looked in that direction for a while and then looking at me once again he spoke "I have something very important to tell you."

"Then tell it to me!" I urged. He looked at the same place behind my back and then looked at me. His eyes softened and he said, "Sakura, I am in love!"

Sakura didn't know what to say so she said what any simple friend would ask her absolutely cute friend who she also had a tinny whinny crush "So, who is she. Must be some one very beautiful and popular!" Although she was very angry at Syaoran for getting her kicked out for the first time in her life and she had what-so-ever right to make that sarcastic comment, she felt a tinge of pain in her chest as she said that, **_which_** she did not understand why.

Syaoran Again looked behind her getting confused on her reaction and after what seemed like an eternity but proved to be only a second he looked at her again with the same soft eyes he said something which pretty much kept on ringing in my head

"No, Sakura. It's YOU. I am in love with YOU.

Syaoran's pov

I went to the Japanese classroom in which Sakura currently had a class. I could not, I repeat, I could not Imagine going to that classroom 'cause let me tell you one thing (hear records screeching) I absolutely hate, sorry- wrong word, despise Japanese.

Even though I was scared out of my brains I slowly and steadily approached the classroom door. (Dun-dun music in the background. You know the one usually played when a shark enters the scene, terrorizing a human who just miraculously ends up in the sea!) My face and hands suddenly became sweaty as I raised my hands to knock on the door. My hand was about to reach the door…

Almost…

Almost...

_Knock. Knock._

I stepped in and asked the Professor standing by the table, "May I come in Sir?"

I felt many eyes on me as I saw the Professor nod, and entered the class. Climbing up the rows of the seats I soon spotted Sakura, my delightful target, and sat down on the seat next seat nearest to her, which was…uh… the seat right next to her...God, I knew. I knew God had saved it for me. Hallelujah!

I looked up at her and met her confused emerald gaze. The professor finished the roll call and looked at me the same way Sakura did. _Confused._

"Your name is not in the register. You must be having a friend in this class!"

" Not a friend sir, _Girlfriend_" A student answered from behind me. O-Oh! Big trouble. Think fast Syaoran Think fast Syaoran. (Commentary: And player one is trying to think and… and…and there goes the _click_!) I composed myself as if nothing happened and said to the teacher, "No offence sir, but I came to this class as I wanted to hear your magnificent lectures personally. The lectures I have so often heard of!"

The professor seemed dumbfounded and he asked me to sit down. _WOW! _What a thickheaded bimble ball! That man absolutely took my blabber, which was nothing but pure nonsense! Soon after that, as a regular everyday boring teacher who bores us out of our lives he started to teach. Bull's-eye! This is my best, and well …uh…only chance. So, I bended a little towards Sakura and whispered, "_Hey Sakura_!"

She looked up from her notebook . I said in a hushed tone " Sakura I need to talk to you urgently."

"Not now Syaoran!" She said in a hurry.

"Come on! It's majorly important"

"No, Syaoran the class is in session!"

The professor must've heard that cause he took her name immediately followed by mine. He than said angrily " you want to talk then you may go out of the class and talk as much as you want.

"I am absolutely sorry sir. It won't happen again!" Sakura immediately excused as I presume that she must have gotten scared and did not fancy being kicked out of the class. Big problem! I had to talk to her alone as immediately as possible and this was my absolute big chance! And if Sir would listen to her, her being the teacher's pet and all, he would definitely let us sit down. So, without thinking I answered, "It's O.K sir, we'll go out of the class." And with that I took hold of her hand and quickly dragged her out.

I took her to an empty bench, which was quite far away, so that nobody could hear us. I know she was angry so to cool her down a bit I gestured her to sit down and she did. I was uncertain what to do as I looked at her. Rocky said that he would be here somewhere so I looked around. There he is! Behind that tree. He pointed down at some thing in his hands. My gaze followed his and there in his hands was a big piece of board. It read 'I have something very important to tell you'. That guy is brilliant! I looked at Sakura and said, "I have something very important to tell you."

"Then tell it to me!" She urged. I looked the same tree when Rocky popped out another board, which read '_softly _"Sakura, I am in love!" I softened my eyes and said, "Sakura, I am in love!"

"So, who is she? Must be some one very beautiful and popular!"

One quick look at the board made me say, "No, Sakura. It's YOU. I am in love with YOU." The sentenced repeated in my brain a few times before it sank in _I am in what?_

Normal POV

One look at Sakura's face told Syaoran Everything. She was utterly surprised! Syaoran softened a bit more and immediately knew what to do. He took hold of her chin and made her emerald eyes look straight into his amber ones. He…

Ha! Ha! Cliffhanger!

IMPORTANT PLZ READ

Please read my other stories because I am utterly confused whether I should continue tem or not. Tell me what is missing in my stories all comments given to improve the writing is much appreciated. AND IF YOU GUYS THINK MY STORY SHOULD CONTINUE THEN PLEASE RIVIEW I AM IN DOUBT FOR THIS STORY ASWELL.

I am conducting a question and answer round as well as a poll.

TELL me what will Sakura's reaction be? It will be interesting to know what you guys think.

I want to know how many people are of which age group!

10 years below

11-13 yrs

13- 15 yrs

Above 15 yrs

Give me a minimum of 6 reviews this time guys for the next upload.


	5. Unfaithful events

Love and Emotions

Chapter 5 –

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS

Previous episode

One look at Sakura's face told Syaoran Everything. She was utterly surprised! Syaoran softened a bit more and immediately knew what to do. He took hold of her chin and made her emerald eyes look straight into his amber ones. He…

Continue 

…Gazed deep into her emerald poles, sending chills down her spine.

" Yes I love you Sakura. And, and…_sigh_…Tell me the truth Sakura … You Love me too right?"

Sakura's pov 

I was slightly startled by that question but emotions took over me. I was unsure what to say but my heart slowly started to gain trust over my childhood friend and long time crush. I felt as if I could pour my heart out because now the simple crush had evolved inside me into _LOVE_. " Yes…" I finally answered a smile forming upon my lips. " I do love you and to tell you the truth I have love you ever since we became friends." I looked up to meet his eyes…

Normal pov 

Sakura looked up to meet his eyes and he immediately engulfed her in a tight hug, Smiles never getting off of their happy faces.

Later 

Syaoran entered the cafeteria and saw his friends. He immediately went there and sat down on a chair. Everyone greeted him but the smiles washed off their faces and were taken over by uncertainness. He burrowed his eyebrows in concern " What's the matter guys?". Nobody spoke for a while not sure what to say, slowly Tina started " Uh … Syaoran is there something between you ad Sakura?"

Syaoran did not know what to say so thinking about his pride he answered " No! What ever gave you that idea?"

"No, it just that it seemed so."

Just then Sakura entered the cafeteria and sat down beside Syaoran. "Hey guys!"

"UH…Sakura do you have something, I mean is there a scene between you ad Syaoran?" Roger asked.

"Yeah! Why did you ask?"

Everyone looked at each other and Roger said, " Because we just asked Syaoran and he denied it."

Sakura was shocked and looked at Syaoran. He kept his head low and did not meet her eyes. Sakura understood what the matter was, Syaoran did not want to be seen with her because she was not hot and was a plain Jane. She suddenly started laughing, to the confusion of others. Syaoran could just stare at her unable to comprehend what was happening. Sakura continued to explain, "Actually, when I was coming to the cafeteria three girls had already asked me if there was something between us. I kept on saying no and I got angry. Then I decided that if anyone else was going to ask me this question again then I would answer 'yes'."

Everyone stared at her because they knew that she was telling a lie. "Now if you guys will excuse me I have to go." And with that she quickly left the cafeteria.

L

L

L

L

_**READ IMPORTANT!**_

So, did you guys like this chapter? Huh? Anyways ppppppppppppppppppppppplz give me at least 6 reviews this time. I fear that people actually don't like my stories. Oh and plz read the other stories too. I have updated a new chapter for Sudden appearances.

And I still want to know what the ages of the stories readers are

Less then 10

11-13

13-15

More than 15

I WILL MOST PROBABLY GOTO A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR MY SISTER'S HIGHER EDUCATION. SO IF MY STORIES ARE FURTHER REQUESTED BY PEOPLE THEN I WILL FIND OUT IF THEY WILL ALLOW ME TO USE THE INTERNET. NOT LIKELY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW ABOUT THIS. OR I WILL TYPE THEM DOWN AND POST THEM DURING MY HOLIDAYS. AND IF MY STORIES ARE NOT REQUESTED OF THEN I WILL STOP WRITING THEM. SO PLZ TELL ME YOUR OPINION O.K. JA!


End file.
